


Closer

by RubyMari22



Series: Nostalgia/Sentimental Author Series [3]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMari22/pseuds/RubyMari22
Summary: Being together means a lot to someone in a relationship. And if you get to really know your partner, the distance between the two of you will get smaller.





	Closer

“Basketball court?” Shindou asked Ibuki on the phone, who had just invited him to play after class.

“Yeah.” He heard Ibuki reply

“Why?” he asked, earning a sigh from the white-haired boy before answering, “Just because.”

“Ibuki—“

“Just… Come, alright? I’ll be at your school’s gate after your club activities, okay? Bye.” Ibuki said, hanging up before Shindou could ask anymore.

Shindou sighed as he placed his phone back inside his bag and closed his locker. “What’s with the long face, Shindou?” Shindou turned his head to the side, to see his best friend – Kirino.

“Ibuki wants me to play basketball with him.”

“I see… What’s the problem?”

Shindou lightly glared at his pink-haired friend, “Nothing. I just don’t see the reason of going.”

Kirino hummed in response, “Well, maybe he wants to just play with you.”

“I play soccer, not basketball.”

“He plays basketball and soccer.” Shindou sighed, not really seeing the point of continuing the conversation anymore. Kirino chuckled, “Well, whatever the case. Let’s go, coach is waiting.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

**.:..::..:.**

“I don’t really see the reason why I have to come…” Shindou said the same thing he told Kirino earlier, as they entered an empty basketball court, “If it so that you can show off, you already showed us your skills when you deliberately dribbled the soccer ball in our match against Teikoku.”

Ibuki rolled his eyes as he turned back at Shindou and twirled the basketball in his finger, “I’m not here to show off… I’m here to ask you to play basketball with me.”

Shindou blinked his eyes twice before trying to walk away and leave the court, only to be stopped by Ibuki, who — with his long legs, walked past him to block Shindou from leaving the court, “Hey, where are you going!?”

“Home. Why should I play with you? In a way, it’s the same as showing off!” Shindou said, crossing his arms and glaring at the taller boy.

“Come on Shindou… Don’t you want… In a way… Get to know the sport I enjoyed before joining the team?” Ibuki pleaded

Shindou merely stared at the boy, who continued to plead. Eventually, Shindou let out a sigh, “Fine.” He reluctantly agreed, earning a smile from Ibuki. “Thanks, Shindou!”

Soon, the two started a one-on-one match for almost an hour, with Ibuki leading with three points. “It’s either you dunk or you do a three-point shoot…” Shindou panted as he wiped the sweat dripping on his chin. “And your long legs…”

Ibuki chuckled, “But did you have fun?”

Shindou stared at him, before shrugging a bit, “I guess. But I can see why you enjoy this sport.” He told Ibuki, giving the white-haired boy a smile, “Are you having fun with your team now?”

Ibuki nodded, “Yeah… I mean, they’re pretty open minded about me suddenly changing.”

Shindou smiled, “Soccer and basketball is a team sport… Even if one is an amazing member, they can’t win alone.”

Ibuki smiled, “Yeah…”

“Well, with this… Maybe I’ve gotten to know you better than before.” He said, knowing how much Ibuki has changed and how much they’ve been through from Shindou not liking him for being a beginner at soccer to trusted teammates in Inazuma Japan, “So what about one more round?”

“Eh? I thought you didn’t see the reason of playing with me.”

“I’m not letting you win with three points ahead of me…!” Shindou said as he took the ball from Ibuki’s hands, “Well Ibuki? I was pretty sure I was a better soccer player than you, if I beat you in your own sport, will that make me better you?” he playfully joked.

Ibuki rolled his eyes, “Don’t look down on me, Shindou! This is my sport!” he grinned as he went after Shindou.


End file.
